dustytrailsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ianto Jones
Jones, Ianto Jones, Ianto Jones, Ianto Canon leaving point: end of Season One. Spoilers for that series in Background. Background ---- Ianto wasn't exactly a model child. Rebellious as a teenager, he felt trapped by the very old-fashioned manners of his parents; particularly his father. They were older, had given up on having children, and Ianto came as something of a surprise - not a particularly pleasant one at that. Geraint Jones was a tailor by trade, and hoped to see his son take over the family business when he left school. But Ianto was too busy running away; hanging out with friends, drinking cheap cider they'd convinced someone to buy them - and later, that they'd bought themselves. In a small village, it was only a matter of time before Ianto got into real trouble. After stealing a few cars - and a tractor, on one memorable occasion - he got his comeuppance. Despairing, his parents sent him to a distant relative in London, hoping the big city would scare him into behaving. They would hardly recognise the polite, besuited young man that would return the next Christmas. It was to be the last Christmas they spent together, in fact - Nia died in her sleep a few months later, and, broken-hearted, Geraint quickly joined her. Back in London, Ianto was recruited into Torchwood One due to his girlfriend, Lisa. His computer skills were excellent, he was (despite his pitiful exam results at school) highly intelligent, and showed great skill at deception and intrigue. When Torchwood One was destroyed in the Battle of Canary Wharf, Ianto requested a transfer to Torchwood Three, despite the fact that it meant a demotion. He quickly settled in, providing the logistical support (and decent coffee) that Torchwood Three desperately needed. Ianto is the go-to man, just as comfortable disposing of bodies and faking deaths as he is making cups of tea or pressing Jack's shirts. No, really. While quiet, Ianto seemed remarkably well-adjusted considering what he had been through at Torchwood One. Little were any of them to know what Ianto had been hiding; his girlfriend, half-converted, in the lower levels. Ianto was the only one who ventured that far, after all – it was the perfect hiding place. He'd worked for months to make her comfortable, keep her alive using the machinery that he'd salvaged from the wreckage of Torchwood One. But keeping her alive wasn't enough; he wanted her fixed. He brought in a cybernetics expert, Dr Tanazaki, hoping that he would be able to help Lisa. He allowed her movement, freeing her from the conversion device, to his cost. Lisa had been hiding how far she had been converted – while physically she was still half human, her mind had been warped and broken. She killed Dr Tanazaki, and attempted to kill and convert the rest of Torchwood. Horrified by what he had done, Ianto still couldn't bring himself to kill Lisa, despite knowing that the woman he loved was dead – that the warped and twisted creature wearing her face wasn't Lisa, not anymore. It was left to the rest of the Torchwood team to fire upon her. Despite his transgressions, Ianto remained with Torchwood, returning after only a couple of days absence. He adjusted to the watchful eyes of his team, knowing that earning their trust would be near impossible. But earn it he did, and he was soon being introduced to the wonders of the Welsh countryside on his first field mission. His misspent youth came in handy; when you're tied up, being threatened by cannibals, it's always useful knowing how to fight dirty. His brave (and stupid) distraction helped Tosh to escape, for a short time at least, and while it earned him a severe beating, it nonetheless gave Jack enough time to save his team. Over the rest of the series, Ianto slowly began to relax, growing more comfortable with the team – Tosh and Jack in particular – and slowly coming to terms with Lisa's death. He began a relationship of sorts with Jack Harkness, unbeknownst to the rest of the team. Well, most of the team. Owen seemed to have noticed Ianto's affection for Harkness, at least, and made a jibe about them when Ianto had him at gunpoint. Not the wisest idea; Ianto shot him. Admittedly it was to stop him destroying the entire world rather than because he was insulted, but it probably didn't help. Failing to stop Owen from opening the Rift, Ianto nonetheless couldn't help but feel glad that Toshiko and Jack were returned from the 1940s safe and sound. That happiness was promptly wrecked over a quiet drink with Toshiko that night. Toshiko's innocent description of how romantic the time had been, how sweet Jack had been with his namesake, destroyed any hope Ianto had that he was special to the Captain. It was this that helped make up his mind when Owen led a mutiny against Jack, tearing the Rift open in order to try and bring back the people they had lost. Instead, they unleashed Abaddon, an ages-old demon who's shadow killed instantly. It was left to Jack to save them once again, defeating the monster with his limitless lifeforce, draining himself dry. Devastated, Ianto withdrew from the rest of the team once more, hiding in Jack's office, mourning the man he felt like he barely knew – despite their relationship, they never really had a chance for proper intimacy. It was left to Gwen to sit at Jack's side, to wait for him to wake up. And wake up he did. And, of course, promptly outed Ianto to the rest of the team by kissing him passionately. If Ianto had thought that this was a new beginning, he was sorely mistaken. Less than an hour after Jack's return, he disappeared. Ianto recognised the sound that accompanied Jack's disappearance, the blue box that had appeared in the Plass – this, then, was the 'right kind of Doctor' that Jack had been looking for. And Jack had left them, once again. It's been a week since Jack disappeared, and Ianto's barely slept. He can't help but hope they're wrong, that Jack's lost somewhere, been kidnapped. He goes Weevil hunting at night when his Torchwood duties are finished, hoping that if he stays out long enough, Jack will be at the Hub when he gets back. Personality ---- Ianto is an introvert, perfectly happy being part of the furniture. In fact, he relied on that skill when hiding Lisa. He's become a little more confident since then, and his innocent appearance hides a wicked tongue and a sharp temper. He has near-perfect recall, and prides himself on his efficiency. He's borderline OCD, and the more cleaning he's doing, the more upset he is. Touching his coffee machine without proper supervision is usually punishable by death. Or decaf coffee - and for Torchwood staff, that's just as bad. He's loyal, and - with certain exceptions - trustworthy. While he doesn't show his anger, it's usually given away by how biting his sarcasm is. He doesn't tolerate fools gladly, and can't stand people like Owen. Or, you know, Owen. He's a romantic at heart, but doesn't believe that he deserves to find love. He had his chance, and now he just loses himself in his work. Put simply, his life *is* his work. Inventory Upon Arrival ---- * one shirt, crimson. * one tie, crimson * one three piece suit, charcoal * one belt, black * one pair shoes, black * one pair boxer-briefs, black * one pair socks, black * one overcoat, charcoal. * one bluetooth headset * one mobile phone * one handgun, fully loaded * one spare clip for handgun * one wallet, containing: 5 perfect fake IDs, 1 photo of himself and Lisa, £50 in notes and change, one sachet lube and one condom. * one keyring, containing: keys to Hub, Tourist Office, his flat, and the flats of all other Torchwood staff. * one can Weevil spray and restraining cuffs. * one creased 'Missing' poster of a Capt. Jack Harkness.